


Culture

by Isabel Night (themashoacademy)



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themashoacademy/pseuds/Isabel%20Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entry in Dais' journal about his feelings and thoughts around the time of Bon a year after Talpa's defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture

**Author's Note:**

> I will never own Dais or any other characters mentioned in this story. All characters belong to their respective artists, voice actors, producers, etc. I am not making any money off this fan fiction, nor should I receive money for any such reason.

_Culture  
Isabel Night_

Dear Journal,

The great festival of Bon starts tonight. I can hear a whisk smack the inside of a china bowl filled with a mixture of beet sugar and dough for a sweet cake. On top of the castle's main Buddhist altar, a miniature straw oxen-pulled cart is being displayed. And the smell of freshly-cut grass padding the new _tatami_ mats announces the arrival of an important visitor.

I hate it.

Cale and Sekhmet are planning to have a good time, but I want tonight's celebrations to be more solemn and reflective. You see, Anubis will be coming for a visit, and having fun just doesn't seem appropriate.

However, if I'm not at Festival Square, the main plaza outside the castle, everyone will wonder why I'm not doing my duties. You see, Bon in the Nether Realm is different than in the human world. While the festival is filled with private remembrance, there are also parades, fireworks, and large bonfires.

This is also the City of Desire's first Bon Festival since Talpa's demise. The residents are wary about the change in government, and my job as ex-warlord-turned-politician demands that I reassure the public by being seen at the social aspects of the festival. Again, I'm not looking forward to it.

Maybe it's because Anubis' funeral was this past March and we're now celebrating his return in August. These three nights are the zenith of summertime events, but I just don't feel...ready...to celebrate.

Then again, there's no point in locking myself up in my room with the _shoji_ screens closed and burying my face in my pillow. As you can tell, I'm irritated by the political and cultural strings jerking me around.

Now a newly-formed politician, I have to help take on the burdens of governing. Those same obligations include putting you down, getting up from my desk, combing my hair, and dressing in my yukata. Apparently privacy is different for a government official than a former warlord.

I haven't told Cale or Sekhmet, but it's better that they don't know. Hopefully, and I'll be damned a second time around if I don't, I'll find a way to confide in Anubis the feelings and doubts I've had since his death.

Kuroda Dais

  
_THE END_   


**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to all my Beta Readers! Without you guys, this story wouldn't be possible!


End file.
